


Extraordinary

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Get Together, M/M, Mornings, Sharing a Bed, Virgin Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's asks Phil out n a date. The other agent says yes, but has something he's afraid to tell Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is. I kinda threw it together because I haven't posted anything in a while, and I accidentally deleted an almost finished story. Again.

"Will you go out with me?"

Phil stared in shock at the blonde man. "He looked around him to see if anyone was there, but they were in his office, so of course no one was there. And he still asked, "Me?"

Clint had his head bowed down, hands flexing in his pockets. "Yes, sir. No one else is here, sir."

"Right. You, want to go out, with me?"

Clint looked up at him, and Phil blushed. "Yes sir. It was just a question though. I understand if you think it's ridiculous, and say no."

"Yes." Clint looked slightly broken, and confused. "No, not yes, it's ridiculous, but yes, I'll go out with you. If you want."

The archer's face lit up with a smile. "I want. Is tonight okay? I can wait until you have some real free time, if you can't do tonight." He was wringing his hands together, looking anywhere but Phil's eyes directly.

Phil realized he was tapping his pen repeatedly, and forced himself to stop. Readjusting his tie instead. "No, tonight's fine, great actually. We should do this before you change your mind. So the sooner the better."

Clint did look him in the eyes this time, taking a step forward, and leaning over Phil's desk. "I could wait forever, and I would never. Change my mind about this, Phil."

"Okay." Phil croaked out, his face was flaming. It was cute. Clint never knew Coulson could blush like this. "Do you want me to go to the tower, or will you come get me? And where are we going?"

Clint settled on his elbows from where he was still leaning over Phil's desk. Smile full of teeth. "I'll swing by your apartment, and then we can go to the diner we usually go to."

Phil had to clear his throat, because if he didn't, a garbled mess with come out instead of real words. "Mhm." Okay, so it didn't really help.

Clint, still beaming at him, backed out of the office, saying he'd see him later. Phil sat there a little dumbfounded. Still not really believing that just happened.

====================

Coulson went home thinking he'd fallen asleep, and clint asking him out was a dream. That would be proven wrong within minutes. He was lounging around in sweats, a t-shirt, and his glasses, when a knock sounded at his door. It was about 8:00, so it was a normal time for someone to be at his door.

Clint's mouth opened slightly when Phil opened the door. Dorky glasses framed Coulson's gorgeous blue eyes, and he looked so soft in the sweats and t-shirt. He watched as shock, and realization, faded into a slight blush. "I'm sorry. Should I have called first?"

Phil coughed. "No, no, it's fine. Honestly I, I thought you asking me out was another dream." He chuckled nervously.

Clint huffed out a smile. "You dream about me asking you out?"

"Do you want to come in, while I change?" Phil quickly changed the subject, stepping aside to let Clint in. "If that's your attempt at switching a conversation, you're getting rusty, sir."

"Barton we're going on a date. I think you can call me Phil."

"You already let me call you Phil. I got that permission long ago."

"Point to you, agent." Phil changed into a black long-shirt, and dark wash jeans. Clint had on black jeans, and a tight grey shirt that showed the contours of his well-defined body. "Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah let's go." Bring pulled out of his musings, caught Phil off guard. But he quickly recovered, ungracefully, but recovered none the less.

"Coulson, are you okay with doing this? You don't have to, just because I asked you. You can say no." Clint had a concerned look on his face, more concern and underlying regret.

"Clint I'm fine, really. We can talk more at the diner, come on." Phil grabbed Clint's hand on the way out, locking the door behind them.

Clint noticed Phil was standing further away than normal. Maybe this was a bad idea. Coulson's just seemed to grow more distant. It was awkward. For once in all the years they've been together, it's uncomfortable silence.

Finally the ride down stopped, and the two continued on to the diner. After settling in, they ordered their usual. "I'm sorry I'm acting so weird. I'm just nervous, and this is how I act when I'm nervous. I'll be fine in a bit, I promise."

"You're sending very mixed messages, Phil. Can you, kind of explain what's wrong, so we can try to fix it." Clint's hand slid across the tabletop, catching Phil's in a gentle grasp. "Talk to me?"

Phil sighed, turning his hand to hold Clint's own back. "I've had this major crush on you for a while now. And I never thought, that you would ever. Feel the same way, about me. Of all people."

"What's wrong with you? I really like Phil Coulson. That's why I asked you out, I've had a thing for you for a long time. And I didn't want to hide it anymore, didn't want to hold it in. So I thought, ask him out, if he says no, move on. If he says yes, it'll be a miracle, and work it out."

"But with me? I'm boring Agent Coulson, I've got no heart, no life. I'm a paper pusher, ordinary. You could have anyone you want. Agents flock you all the time." The waitress, sensing the mood, delivered their food without a word.

"Yes with you. All those things about you are rumors. And sure agents come after me, agents go after you too, and you know it." Phil did know when agents were flirting with him, he just thought it was a test to get a reaction out of him.

"You said I can get who I want. Well I want you, Phil. I could've asked out anyone, sure. But who did I ask out, despite the rumors. I've known you first hand for years, I know your quirks, I've seen your ups and downs, and I still want you."

"You are. You're just amazing, in every way. I'm going to have to get use to it but, I want you too, and we'll work it out together." Phil's eyes had watered a little, and his glasses fogged up.

Clint chuckled, and reached across the table to pull the frames away. He wiped a lone tear off Phil's cheek, and slipped the clear glasses back on. His hand cradled Phil's cheek. "You okay now? Do you believe me, and will you be with me?"

Phil sniffled while he nodded. "I'm okay, just very touched, and slightly overwhelmed. I always believe you, and I will gladly be with you. As a lover, or a friend. However you need me."

The date went on like any other time they hung out. Now that they established what was going on, everything smoothed out. They shared laughs, stole each others food, and just enjoyed one another's company.

Clint was walking Phil back home, hand in hand. Now leaning against each other in the elevator. They stopped in front of Phil's door, each taking in the others dopey smile, and eyes half lidded with joy.

Phil's arms came up to wrap around Clint's neck in a tight hug. Clint's arms circled Phil's waist in an equally tight hold. When they pulled back enough, Clint was leaning in for a kiss, slow enough for Phil to stop if he wanted to take things slow.

And Clint stopped. Phil didn't tell him to, but he looked scared, and was drifting away slightly. "I did something wrong, didn't I?"

Phil swallowed hard. "No. But now we have to talk more."

====================

Clint sat in the middle of the couch not moving any closer to Phil. The man was back in his lounge wear, curled up in the corner of the couch. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped snugly around them.

The blonde had tried to move closer and comfort his new boyfriend, but Phil just tightened his arms, and clenched his eyes when he did. "Please tell me what's wrong. I don't care what it is, we'll work it out remember?"

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing, and just pathetic. I don't know if you want to deal with this problem." Phil's voice was meek, getting ready for rejection.

Clint moved closer, placing an arm around Phil's shoulders. Phil jumped slightly. "It's something you think is really important, because you never act like this. If whatever it is, is making you act like this, it's serious. I won't think it's pathetic."

Phil mumbled something, and Clint didn't really catch it. "What was that?" He leaned in to see if Phil would mumble again. Nothing.

"Please, Just tell me. You don't have to right now, but if our relationship could be affected, I think we should talk about it. But, whenever you're ready." Clint pulled Phil a little closer, just holding him and watching tv.

Phil progressively unravelled himself from his huddled position. Clint looked down at him, tightening his hold for a second. "Ready to talk, Phil?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Might as well, I can't hide this one forever."

Clint turned to face Phil better, to give him all of his attention. Phil took a deep breath, and looked Clint in the eyes. "I'm. A complete virgin, and I've never kissed anyone."

"Never. Not even on an undercover op?"

"I've never had to on an op before."

Now that was surprising. "So. You're a virgin, and you've never kissed anyone?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Phil's face dropped a little more. "It just never happened. No one ever wanted to be with dorky Phil Coulson. After that it was the rangers, wasn't really focused on sex or kissing. And then I joined shield, and you know how that goes. I never needed to kiss anyone or anything like that for an op, I usually finished them before it came to that." He shrugged, thinking about no one wanting him was upsetting.

"Just proves that you're a badass."

"Clint. I don't think now's the time."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, but. I don't think that's pathetic. You just never got around to it, no biggie. We can go as slow as you need us to." Clint smiled. He understood why Phil might think this was something to make a big deal out of. But it really wasn't to him.

Phil looked at Clint with hopeful eyes. "You'd be willing to be with me even though I have no experience, with anything?"

"Of course I would. I'm not going to lie, it is surprising, but I don't want you for sex. I'm perfectly content just being with you. I'm actually pretty excited that I get to be your first everything." A grin spread across his features.

"I've had crushes before, so you can't be my first that. However, you will be my first, relationship, I guess." Phil was smiling a bit now. Clint still wanted him, despite his blandness, and lack of experience.

"You've never dated anyone?" Clint pulled Phil to lie next to him on the couch. It was cramped until Phil hooked a leg over Clint's hip, and pressed in closer.

"I have, but not really. Anything I had with anyone only lasted a couple days at a time." Phil ran his hand up Clint's side to rest on his chest. "We probably shouldn't stay on the couch like this. It's not very effective for talking."

"Yeah you're right, again. What's your longest relationship?" The two made their way to the bedroom, Phil threw Clint a tank top. The blonde stripped down to his boxer briefs and slipped on the tank top. Him being broader than Phil, it pulled tight across his chest.

Phil swallowed, trying to calm himself down. "Two weeks." He squeaked slightly.

Clint slid under the covers, pulling Phil close to him by his waist. Their eyes met. "I swear to you. I'm going to break that record." One hand came up to cup the side of Phil's face. "Do you want this to happen now, or do you want to wait till tomorrow?"

Phil gently knocked his forehead against Clint's. "I think I want to wait till I'm more awake. Thank you for doing this for me, most people wouldn't be bothered to handle no experience."

"Well I'm not most people."

====================

Nature called, and Phil tried to climb out of bed. Clint's strong hands held on to his hips. Phil groaned. "Clint, stop. I have to piss."

Clint pressed his face into the pillows, grumbling to himself. He forced himself out of bed, to go to the bathroom in the hall. After taking care of business, Clint contemplated how he was going to kiss Phil, down to the second it happened. If he was going to be Phil's first kiss, it had to be perfect.

The coffee pot hissed, providing background noise while he planned. The thoughts of planning were pushed away when Phil smacked his butt playfully. A predatory grin spread across his face. He lunged at Phil as he turned, grabbing Phil under his ass, and hoisting him up.

Phil wrapped his legs around Clint's waist, arms draped across his shoulders. "Good morning." Clint smiled, sitting Phil on the counter. "Morning."

Phil stared into the kaleidoscope eyes. Colors everywhere, clear blue, bright gold, stormy grey, hints of green. He didn't notice he was drifting closer until a hand came up to his cheek. "Are you ready?"

He nodded slowly, moving closer to Clint's lips again. They were a hairs breadth away from kissing when Clint stopped. "Wait."

"Having second thoughts after all?"

Clint scrambled at the tone laced with depressed acceptance. "No, no. Not at all, I still want you completely, but. I swore that I'd break your two week record. And I assume there was no kissing involved during those two weeks, was there?"

Phil sighed. "No. But, I'm ready now, I want to kiss you."

Clint chuckled, stroking his thumb across Phil's cheek, and a hand down his side. "I want to show you I'm in it for the long haul. I want to be the one to stay with you, and show you that I can wait. So you know what that means?"

Phil's lips had quirked into a small smile, Clint's the only one who's willing to try for him. "What?"

"No kissing or anything for at least, two weeks."

"Oh please." Phil smirked. "You call that a challenge? I've been waiting all my life. I think I can wait, two more weeks."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should be continued. Any type of feedback is appreciated, as always. Thanks


End file.
